


Romancing The Throne

by SeverinaAngel



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Humor, POV Multiple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinaAngel/pseuds/SeverinaAngel
Summary: What happens when a streetwise New York waitress meets a real life Prince Charming? Will he sweep her off her feet or will she find her happily ever after with someone altogether more unlikely and unexpected? Sometimes it's the court Jester who gets the girl...
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Fairytale of New York Part 1

You’re pranking me, right?’ I looked around in the pretense I was expecting to see someone filming me. He was clearly the joker of the pack, as I’d discovered upon meeting him last night, and I thought a little ribbing of my own would be a laugh.

His eyebrows shot up and his cute, boyish face registered a look of genuine surprise. ‘What? No, of course not! I’m serious,Naomi’ His expression radiated an adorably awkward honesty. 

Had it not been for the events of last evening and a quick visit to the nightclub bathroom to search the internet and confirm I was not being played, then I would be telling this guy where to go and heading into the bar for my shift.

I couldn’t help my natural cynicism from rearing its head. C’mon! This doesn’t happen in real life! This is pure Hollywood romcom nonsense!

‘Gotcha!’ I said with a grin. He cottoned on quickly and returned the grin, merriment dancing in his eyes. ‘You got me!’ he chuckled merrily. ‘It appears I have met my match!’

‘Let me get this right.You want to whisk me away to Europe and sponsor me to compete to marry your friend, who just so happens to be a Crown Prince?’ I arched my eyebrows in amused disbelief.

‘Yes, Naomi, I do’ he replied, his irrepressible smile never wavering. ‘Why me?’ I fired back, struggling to maintain my cynicism when faced with such an endearing personality.

‘I’m not just doing it for you. I saw how Liam looked at you last night.’ There was a look of affection in his expression when he spoke about his friend. ‘Honestly Naomi? I’ve never seen him look so happy, and I don’t want him to lose that.’

Maxwell paced hopefully on the sidewalk waiting for my response, whilst my mind drifted back to last night. The night when a real life Prince Charming walked into a New York dive bar…

Saturday, 9pm

‘Please!’ Daniel begged with his puppy dog eyes. ‘Michael texted me and wants to meet! He’s super hot and I’m sure he’s the one!’ I knew I was going to cave and so did he. Hell, one of us deserved to catch a break on the romance front. ‘Okay then, but you owe me. Go get your man!’ Daniel grabbed me in a tight hug. ‘You’re the best, babe!’

Daniel scurried off to get changed just as our manager, Evan appeared with his trademark scowl and surly attitude. ‘Why are you skulking here? There’s a table of customers waiting on you over there! Get to it before I dock your pay!’

‘Yes, sir.’ I said bitingly, plastering a fixed smile onto my face whilst imagining tipping him into the dumpster out back, along with all the other garbage.

I approached the booth where three guys sat waiting for me. So this was the bachelor party Daniel had ditched waiting on to hook up with Michael, his new and latest crush.

A cursory glance suggested he might be regretting it. Daniel loved a good looking guy, and these three were easy on the eye. I flashed them my most charming smile as I approached them. 

‘Hello gentleman. I’ll be taking care of you this evening.’

“Waitress, steaks for the table!’ said bachelor number one. Dressed in a black shirt and jeans, he was cute in a boyish way, with short brown hair, merry blue eyes and energetic presence.

‘How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?’ 

Wearing an expensive grey suit and tie, immaculately styled hair and air of privilege, bachelor number 2 seemed oblivious that this was a Brooklyn dive bar and not an upscale Manhattan eatery. I cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

‘The closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger.’ I answered drily, my sarcasm not lost on bachelor number three, who rolled his eyes and smirked at me. Rugged, broad shouldered and dressed all in denim, with collar length brown hair, this bachelor definitely resembled our regular clientele the most.

As Mr. Filet Mignon bemoaned our wine selection (or lack thereof), Mr. Rugged interrupted with a grin. ‘We'll be fine with a bottle of whiskey and four deluxe burgers!’

I began to scribble down the order but then paused. ‘Four?’ I asked, making sure I’d heard correctly. Mr Rugged cocked an eyebrow and nodded towards someone standing behind me.

I’m embarrassed to say that I was stunned into momentary silence as I gaped at bachelor number four. Holy hell, he was gorgeous. A toned, 6 foot tall vision, impeccably dressed in a black suit and white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. Perfectly styled jet black hair,gorgeous dark brown eyes, chiseled jawline and a disarming, pearly white smile.

‘Sorry, I’m late. Thank you for your patience, Miss?...’ The vision spoke. Christ, even his voice was perfect. I couldn’t place his accent, but his voice oozed intelligence, class and charm.

‘Um, Naomi,’ I managed to reply, my usual confidence seeming to have deserted me,

‘Charmed to make your acquaintance, Naomi,’ the vision replied, flashing me another dazzling smile, his presence overwhelming me.

I stared dumbly at him and then found the power of speech once more. ‘Er, the pleasure is all mine,’ I gabbled. ‘Excuse me whilst I go and put your order in.’ I added, stepping by him to rush to the kitchen and compose myself. The pleasure is all mine? Who even says that?

Well, not me. At least not until just now, when Mr. Hot, who looked and spoke as if he would be at home in a Jane Austen adaptation, had entered the bar. 

‘Hey! Earth to Red! You got an order there for me?’ Gianni, the resident chef grinned at me, using my nickname given to me because of the colour of my hair.

‘Er yeah,’ I answered distractedly, shoving the order docket at him and daring to take a peek back into the bar to gaze upon Mr. Hot and make sure I hadn’t imagined him. An excited little thrill shot up through my stomach and into my chest when I saw him sitting in the booth with the others.

My cheeks began to heat up when Mr. Hot turned and looked directly at me, a curious and intrigued smile playing upon his lips. I somehow managed to hide my complete embarrassment at being caught checking him out, flashing a smile back at him before disappearing into the kitchen again.

‘What’s up with you, Red?’ Gianni called out as he was busy cooking the burgers. ‘Your cheeks are as red as your hair!’

No! I hated being caught out in my distraction, preferring to keep up my self assured front and not be caught off-guard.

‘Nothing!’ I fired back, determined to regain my composure. ‘I’m just a bit hot, that’s all!’

‘Oh, Red! Please say it’s me you’re all hot for!’ Gianni said with a playful smirk. He had always been a total flirt, but it was just banter between us. ‘You wish,’ I fired back, lobbing a cherry tomato at him. Gianni laughed, caught it deftly and popped it into his mouth.

Back in action, I headed back to the bar and securing a bottle of whiskey and four glasses for the bachelors, I made my way to the table.

‘Finally,’ Mr Rugged said, grabbing the whiskey bottle as soon as I placed it on the table and beginning to pour drinks for them all. Mr Cute was banging out a tune on the table with his knife and fork as I asked which condiments they wanted with their meals. ‘Hey waitress, any chance we could have some music and liven this place up?’

‘The jukebox is over there.’ I replied, jerking my head in its direction. ‘You might find something you like.’ Mr. Cute grinned and then asked Mr. Rugged to let him out. ‘You’re the best, waitress!’ Mr Cute said, shooting finger guns at me. ‘You can call me Naomi’ I grinned, amused by his infectious energy. He grinned back before rhythmically strutting over to the jukebox and finishing with a spin as he arrived there.

‘He’s a livewire,’ I said to the group with a smile. Mr Rugged rolled his eyes as he took a sip of whiskey. ‘Yeah. Someone should short circuit him,’ Ouch. Someone’s not Mr. Cute’s biggest fan.

‘Drake.’ Mr. Hot responded, his tone one of amused admonishment. ‘Yeah, well.’ Mr Rugged (Drake) scowled into his glass. ‘He gets on my last nerve sometimes’’

‘Forgive me,Naomi.’ Mr Hot was addressing me in that suave and silky voice of his. 

‘Huh? I mean yes!’ Jeez! What’s wrong with you?! I turned my attention to Mr. Hot, trying to compose myself again.

‘I realise I haven’t properly introduced myself and my companions. It’s most remiss of me.’ He began to go go around the table, starting with Mr. Filet Mignon (Tariq) who gave me a curt nod, Mr. Cute (Maxwell, who had now returned to the table), gave me a salute and a cheeky grin, Drake, (Formerly Mr. Rugged) merely raised his glass to me in acknowledgement, before finally coming back to himself.

‘And I’m Liam,’ he finished, his eyes resting on my face as he trained his smile upon me again and held out a hand to me. ‘Pleased to meet you all.’ I managed to utter as I held out my own hand towards Liam with the intention of shaking his.

I was taken completely off guard when instead of shaking it, he turned my hand and then pressed a brief but soft kiss to my knuckles before releasing it, a soft warmth dancing in his eyes.

‘Oh, er...thanks.’ My composure was completely shot again, heat returning to my cheeks. Christ, he’s smooth. Gianni has nothing on this guy. I was somewhat relieved at being saved by Gianni calling from the kitchen that the food was ready. Liam’s mere presence was throwing me off balance and my usual confident sass had deserted me.

‘I’ll be back with your food in a sec.’ I managed to gabble before heading off to collect it.

The evening ticked on and I busied myself around the bar and restaurant, cleaning, clearing tables and serving the occasional drink.

Liam engaged me in conversation again as I returned to clear their plates and see if they wanted anything else.

‘How are you doing, Naomi? How has your evening been?’ His presence was still intoxicating but I was now managing to keep myself composed, ‘I’m okay, I guess. It’s pretty quiet in here tonight, so y’know, not too bad.’  
‘You mean it was quiet,’ Drake said, smirking to where Maxwell was dancing by himself and pulling some impressive moves.

‘C’mon guys! Let’s get out of here! I need to go strut my funky stuff!’

I laughed. ‘Well, we are closing soon, and it looks like your boy over there is ready to dance the night away,’

Liam locked his gaze on me again. ‘Of course. We’ll be leaving soon and I wouldn’t want to keep you.’ I stared back at him for a moment, struggling to break eye contact. You can keep me anytime.

I smiled, said nothing and took the empty plates to the kitchen, cringing inwardly at the thought I’d just had. Don’t go falling for some smooth talker again,Naomi. Look what happened last time. I pushed away the memories of my last love life disaster.

A short time later Gianni made his exit from the kitchen as I was closing down the bar. ‘Ciao, Red,’ he said with a rakish grin. ‘I’m outta here!’

‘Night, Casanova,’ I fired back. ‘Don’t go stealing too many hearts tonight!’

Gianni grinned, approaching me and grabbing my hand, pressing it to his heart. ‘Oh, if only you’d let me steal your heart, mia bella!’ He cried dramatically, ever one for an audience. And he had one tonight. Drake rolled his eyes and Maxwell’s eyebrows shot up before grinning at the scene.

But it was Liam who seemed most interested in Gianni’s flirtation with me. I couldn’t quite read his expression as he watched our interaction.

‘Hah! Not a chance, Casanova!’ I responded with a laugh. ‘My heart’s locked up safe and sound when you’re around!’

‘You wound me,Red!’ Gianni placed a hand on his heart as he stepped away, an expression of mock hurt on his face.’You’ll live’, I fired back with a grin.

Smiling and winking, Gianni blew me a kiss before exiting the bar. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I carried on with finishing up.

It was as I stood up from unplugging the jukebox that I felt a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around I saw Liam standing in front of me. ‘I didn’t startle you, did I?’ He asked gently.

‘Oh, er...no,’ was the best I could muster. You’ve been startling me all night, Mr Hot. ‘We’re leaving now, and I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of us….and also apologise.’

‘Apologise?’  
‘Yes. We’ve kept you late, and my friends can be...demanding.’

I smiled. ‘Nothing I couldn’t handle.’

As he trained his killer smile on me once more, my stomach did a little somersault in response.

‘I got the feeling you could take care of yourself.’

‘You’ve got that right,’ I fired back, unable to contain myself from shooting him a flirty grin.

He paused for a moment before continuing. ‘If you don’t have any other plans tonight, perhaps I could make it up to you and buy you a drink? We’re about to go to a club.’

Say yes! Said the sensation in my stomach, telling my inner cynic to be quiet.

‘Oh? Which one?’

‘I was hoping you could suggest somewhere. We’re not from around here,’ No kidding. I think Olympus is missing one of their gods and he’s standing in my bar, asking to buy me a drink.

My inner cynic was cringing at these thoughts but being steadily drowned out by my giddy excitement.

‘I’d suggest going to the hottest club in the city, Kismet.’ It wasn’t somewhere I’d usually go but I could see Maxwell loving it.

‘That sounds perfect. I know the guys want to go crazy tonight.’.

‘Oh they’ll be able to go crazy there.’

‘So you’ll join us, then?’ Liam asked, a glimmer of hopefulness in his eyes.

And just like that, my cautious cynicism admitted defeat, disarmed once again by Liam’s smile. ‘Yes, why not?’


	2. Fairytale of New York Part 2

After agreeing to go to Kismet with Liam and the guys, he bowed to me (Bowed! Who does that? He must have been deposited into this time from the 18th century!) and exited the bar to wait for me whilst I locked up and changed.

Fortunately I kept a set of clothes for any impromptu nights out after work (not that it happened often, I was usually too tired). Using the break room sink to freshen up, I pulled out my go-to dress. I hadn't worn it for a while, but I knew from past experience it always made an impression.

Ignoring the knowledge that tonight I was wanting to make an impression in what felt like forever, I slipped the dress over my head. It wasn't anything special or expensive for that matter but I'd fallen in love with it as soon as I'd seen it in the store.

Made of a light stretchy jersey, it skimmed my body, accentuating my figure in all the right ways without me feeling as if I was exposing too much skin. The skirt fell mid thigh whilst the top sat off the shoulders, exposing them perfectly (I'd always thought showing them off was kind of sexy!). The best part is the dress was a vivid emerald green, which complimented my red hair.

I quickly finished getting ready, applying make-up, brushing some scented dry shampoo through my hair and piling it up with a clip, some loose tendrils falling flatteringly around my face  
.  
Quickly imbibing some Dutch courage in the form of a shot of rum (or two!), I switched off the lights and exited the bar through the side entrance, making my way down the alleyway that led onto the street.

Before stepping out I paused to take a deep breath and still myself, trying to recall the last time a guy had caused a reaction like this. As thrilling as it was, it also made me nervous. In my experience so far it ended in disaster when Prince Charming turned into a Douchebag (Yes, Jake Morella, I'm talking about you!) and I was left trying to put myself back together again.

But I couldn't resist taking a chance. There was something different about Liam. Something I hadn't figured out just yet. And I loved a challenge. Peeking out of the alleyway, He was standing on the sidewalk with the others. Maxwell was pacing and fidgeting impatiently. Drake's hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans as he stared down at the ground whilst Tariq stared around him, clearly unimpressed by the Brooklyn street he found himself on.

Liam stood slightly apart from the others, his bearing erect yet relaxed. The streetlight shone down upon him, accentuating his features and making him look even more like a god who had come to earth from the heavens. I watched as he briefly glanced towards the entrance of the bar as if he was looking for me. And I saw a glimpse of anticipation on his face, which sent a thrill of excitement shooting through me again.

Exhaling, I stepped out onto the street and called out to them. 'Hey guys.'

They all turned toward me and stared. Drake's mouth dropped open in surprise. 'Wow,' was all he uttered, causing me to smile inwardly.

'Wow?' I fired back at him, intrigued to see how he'd react. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

'I...almost didn't recognise you.'

'That uniform wasn't doing you justice,' Tariq chimed in, his haughty expression momentarily absent as he looked me over. Liam said nothing but I saw the sparkle of appreciation in his eyes.

'Yeah, the waitress is hot,' Maxwell interjected, shooting me an admiring grin and a cheeky wink. I couldn't help returning a quick smile, Maxwell was incorrigible yet adorable.

A frown appeared on Liam's face (the first I'd seen tonight) and he glowered at Maxwell. 'Her name is Naomi, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.'

Liam spoke before I could say anything. It was sweet of him but I’d always been more than able to deal with unwanted comments myself. And truthfully, I was flattered by Maxwell’s direct compliment. I didn’t feel offended or objectified by him.

Poor Maxwell was blushing and looked mortified at Liam's rebuke, his eyes like saucers and eyebrows shooting upwards.

'Right. Sorry, Naomi,' he said, looking at me abashed. 'S'okay,' I replied. 'No offence taken.' I gave a reassuring smile and he seemed to relax. 'I meant to say you look lovely.' A soft smile appeared on his face as he said it and I could see his compliment was genuine. Aw. I like you.

'Now let's get this party going,' Maxwell shouted, breaking the slight tension in the air.

'So, she's our tour guide now?' Drake looked at Liam, his face unreadable. Yet I sensed he wasn't impressed that I was joining them. In a way I understood, it was a bachelor party.

'Naomi has been kind enough to agree to show us around. She's doing us a favour so play nice.' Drake shrugged, his expression still difficult to decipher. 'Sure,' was all he said. Definitely a man of few words.He doesn't give much away.

It seemed Liam's decision was final and the others had silently assented to me joining them.  
‘We’ll need to get a cab, guys, It’s too far to walk’. Liam smiled. ‘That’s not necessary, we already have transportation.’ He gestured to the sleek limousine parked on the street.

‘Oh.’ I uttered, taken by surprise. ‘Cool.’ The driver jumped out and opened the door as we approached. Liam gestured for me to get in first. As the limo headed toward the club, an easy, companionable conversation began between Liam and I. He asked about the neighbourhood and I pointed out some of my favourite places.

I began to relax a little in his presence, but a jolt of attraction shot through me when his thigh pressed against mine. We stared at one another and I shivered inwardly, recalling the last time a man had this kind of effect upon me,

Before long the limo pulled up outside Kismet and predictably for a Saturday night, the queue was long. 

'Oh man,' Maxwell exclaimed, 'We'll be here forever.'

I glanced toward the entrance and was relieved to see Vinnie on the door. 'Not to worry, Maxwell. You'll be getting your dance on in no time.'

'Yeah?' His expression brightened. 'Yeah. I know one of the doormen on duty tonight.'

As we exited the limo and approached, Vinnie saw me and grinned. ‘Hey, Russo. How's it going?' He pulled me into a bear hug, his huge arms encircling me. Letting me go, he took in my appearance.. 'Looking good as always, cara,' he said with affection. I'd known him since childhood, the elder brother of my oldest friend, Lucia.

Vinnie turned his attention to the guys. ‘And which one of you lucky fellas is gonna get his heart stolen by this goddess tonight?’

None of them spoke but when I looked at Liam, his eyes locked with mine, hope and anticipation contained within those dark orbs. I forced myself to look away and and turned my attention to Vinnie again

'Any chance me and my new friends can jump the queue?'

'Yeah, you know you can. Anytime.' I patted his arm in appreciation and motioned for the guys to follow me into the club, ignoring the complaints from the people queueing. 

'Thanks Vinnie.'

As the guys moved to follow me, Vinnie addressed them. 'Take good care of her, gentleman, or you'll have me to answer to.' He flexed his enormous biceps and glowered at the four of them. 

Although I knew he was only half serious, I had to stifle a laugh at the look of utter terror on Tariq and Maxwell's faces. 'Y-Yeah, I promise,' stuttered Maxwell. 

'Naomi will come to no harm with us. You have my word,' said Liam, giving Vinnie a nod of assurance. Even Vinnie seemed impressed by Liam's commanding and reassuring manner, returning the nod respectfully. 'That's what I like to hear. Enjoy your evening, gentleman.'

The club was busy when we entered and Maxwell let out an excited whoop, immediately heading for the packed dance floor. 'Time to party!' I let out a hearty laugh, finding his energy infectious. I shivered as I heard a deep, melodious laugh coming from Liam.Turning, I saw he too was amused by Maxwell.

'Is he always like this?' Liam gave me a smile. 'Oh yes. I've known Maxwell since we were children and he's always been...enthusiastic.'

'But he's not always everyone's cup of tea?' I jerked my head in the direction of Drake, who was clearly irritated. 'No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell!'

'Ah, yes. Drake and Maxwell are very different.' I bellowed. 'Very tactful, Liam,' I responded, studying the pair. 'I'd say I'm looking at the Energizer bunny and a modern day Heathcliff in denim.'

Liam looked both amused and perplexed and I had to explain to him the Energizer bunny. Ah, I see,' he finally said with a smile. And yes, I agree that Drake has an intense, brooding quality about him. You certainly do have a unique take on my friends.' I shrugged as he studied me. 'I'm intrigued to know how you would describe me.'

Liam stared at me expectantly. Crap. I've walked right into that one. My cheeks flushed again, and I knew that he saw it when his lips curved into an amused smile. 

'Um, maybe I'll tell you later...now about this drink you’re going to buy me.'

'Oh, of course.' We walked over to the crowded bar together, and despite it being busy, Liam's charismatic presence ensured he was served quickly. 'So, what will the lady have?' he enquired. 'A double shot of dark spiced rum.' Liam ordered the drinks and handed me one. We moved over to an area that looked out over the dancefloor.

'A double shot of rum? You don't mess around, do you?' I looked at him and saw the smile as he took a sip of his whiskey. 'Never,' I replied with a flirty smile of my own. His eyes twinkled, acknowledging the flirtation.

'Rum is in my blood, along with the sea.' Liam raised a questioning eyebrow. 'My dad used to be in the navy until a few years ago, and my mom’s great grandfather was a merchant sailor. He emigrated to New York from Ireland at the beginning of the last century, And it's well known that rum is the drink of choice for sailors.'

Liam smiled. 'Ah, so that's where your love of the drink comes from.’ I grinned.’Cut me and I bleed rum,’ I replied with a wink. ‘But your surname...that’s Italian is it not?’ Liam enquired. I nodded. ‘Correct. My dad’s great grandparents were from Sicily. I’m an Italian,Irish, American combination. Fairly common in New York.’

Liam stared at me intently. ‘I disagree.’

‘Oh yes?’

‘You’re anything but common.’ He stepped closer to me, his eyes drawing me in. ‘If I might be so bold…’

‘I like bold,’ I interjected as I narrowed the distance between us, the rum taking effect and my confidence returning. 

‘I’d say you were an attractive and intriguing combination...one that I’d like to get to know better.’ The air around us crackled.

‘Maybe you will.’ I smiled at him suggestively. ‘If you're lucky.’

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. But there was also excitement...and desire. I could smell his aftershave, sweet and spicy. God, he's gorgeous. I drained the contents of my glass and placed it down on the table.

'I guess this makes us even now.'

'You're right. I guess I'll have to find another excuse to make you stay.'

I ran my tongue across my lips and let my eyes roam from his own lips until they met his gaze.

'You don't need an excuse. Turns out I'm having fun.'

His killer smile appeared again, showing his obvious pleasure at my response  
.  
'I'm very happy to hear that.' Catching the attention of a passing server, Liam ordered himself another whiskey. 'Same again?' he asked me, and I nodded.

'Honestly, Naomi? Spending time with you is the most fun I've had this entire trip.' 

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 'Really?' The sparkle in his eyes dimmed slightly.

'So the boys night out wasn't much fun until I came along?' Liam shrugged, looking downwards for a moment.’

They've done their best, but there's only been one thing I really wanted to do in New York and now we're out of time.' He sighed as the server returned with our drinks  
.  
'What's that?' He looked bashful, hesitating slightly. 'You'll probably think it's silly...' He trailed off, looking a little abashed.

‘Go on,' I said encouragingly, 'I won't laugh.'

'Okay...well I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.' Why was he hesitating to tell me that? Sure, it's something most first time visitors to New York want to do. Nothing wrong with that. 'That's a shame,' I replied, sensing an air of melancholy from him.

'It wasn't in the guys plans and now there's no time to go and see it.' He looked at me with a sad smile and I felt a sudden urge to hug him.

'I must sound ungrateful. It was thoughtful of them to throw me a bachelor party.'

My jaw tightened. I knew it was too good to be true! You've been flirting with me all evening and it’s you who's getting married! My temper began to flare.

'They've done their best, but I'm not in the mood to celebrate...'

Liam trailed off as he saw me take a step back from him. 'Oh, so it's your bachelor party? I said, my tone now icy. He looked at me dismayed, reaching out to touch my arm. 'It's not what you think...' He flinched when I pulled my arm out of his reach, memories of my ex, Jake uttering those very same words to me.

'Right,' I said bitterly, 'It never is. I'm sure your fiance will be glad to hear it.' Consuming the last of my drink, I slammed my glass down on the table, grabbed my bag and turned away from him, beginning to push through the crowd, silently cursing myself for being so gullible.

‘Naomi, please...' I heard Liam's voice following me but I was set on ignoring it and getting the hell out of here. Christ, I'd only met him a couple of hours ago, why did I feel so disappointed?

'Please, Naomi...let me explain!' His hand closed gently around my arm, and I was about to yank it away...'Please. Don't go.' The pained desperation in his voice stilled my anger, causing me to stop in my tracks.

'You've got five minutes to explain yourself,' I said eventually.' What are you doing? But the emotion I'd heard in his voice was so raw and real…

Despite the noise of the club, I heard him exhale a relieved breath. 'Thank you.' he said, his voice solemn. Without looking at him, I stalked across the floor towards an empty sofa in the corner and sat down, placing my arms across my chest defensively.

Joining me, he sat down next to me, respecting my space, his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. I glanced at him briefly and his eyes were sad and regretful. 

'I'm so sorry if you think I've misled you, Naomi...'

'Just tell me the truth, Liam,' I snapped, cutting him off. He swallowed and nodded. 

'This may sound strange, but I don't know who it is I'm going to marry as yet...only that I must choose a lady to be my bride by the end of the social season.'

Had I heard that right? I looked at him, speechless for a moment, studying the despondent, resigned expression in his eyes. 'What does that even mean?'

Liam sighed, looking down at his hands. 'I can't...'

'You can. You promised me an explanation, and that's the only thing stopping me from walking out of here. If you want me to stay then you need to be truthful with me.'

'I do want you to stay.'

'Then tell me what's going on.'

Liam exhaled another breath and nodded before looking up at me  
.  
'Naomi, the truth is...I'm the Crown Prince of Cordonia.'

What? I struggled to process what he'd just said. A prince? Is this for real, or is it just the most outlandish chat-up line I've ever heard?

I stared at him and he gazed back at me awaiting my response. 'Naomi?'

'I...I'm going to the bathroom.' I stood up and Liam did the same. 'You'll return?' He said, a note of anxiety in his voice, his eyes searching mine, trying to gauge what I was thinking.

'Yeah...I'll be back...I just need a moment.' Liam nodded, giving me a brief bow before I stepped away from him and headed towards the bathroom. I could feel his eyes on me as I headed away from him.

Thankfully there was no queue when I reached the ladies. Locking myself in a cubicle, I pulled the toilet lid down and sat on the seat before pulling my cell phone out of my bag.  
He seemed so genuine, but experience had taught me you can't always trust people. And two years with Jake Morella had proven that to me in the most devastating way possible.

My hand shook a little as I typed "Crown Prince of Cordonia" into the search bar. My breath hitched in my throat as I pressed "search". Please be telling me the truth.

Holy crap! I gaped at the slew of websites and images that popped up on the screen as I scrolled through my phone. A shocked and relieved laugh escaped me.

He really is a prince! I took a steadying breath as my thoughts tumbled over themselves. It made so much sense now. His old fashioned manners and eloquence, the commanding, confident aura. 

'Holy crap!' I said it out loud this time, my voice echoing through the bathroom.

Placing my phone back in my bag I unlocked the door and stepped towards the mirror, looking at my reflection and taking a deep breath. Quickly washing my hands and splashing some cold water on my neck, I dried them before heading out the door.

Liam stood up when he saw me, relief in his eyes. 'You've returned,' he said, waiting for me to sit before joining me on the sofa once more. 'I said I would.' He was still tense and I knew he was eager to hear my thoughts on what he'd disclosed. I saw that he'd ordered me another drink and took a sip.

'So you're a prince.' He nodded. What...what do you think?' He asked, uncertainty in his voice. 'Does it... bother you?" I gazed at him, keeping my expression neutral. 'Should it?' He looked back at me and I could see he was unsure how to respond.

Oh I'm so gonna have fun with this!

'I mean, are you going to turn back into a frog if I kiss you?' My expression was deadpan and it took him a split second to register what I'd said. We broke into laughter simultaneously.

'Oh, Naomi,' he said with a relieved grin. 'No, there are no curses I'm aware of that would have me change into a frog should I be granted the honour of being kissed by the beautiful woman sitting next to me.'

He took my hand and kissed it gently. 'Smooth,' I said with a grin. 'I try,' he responded, returning my smile.

'I'm so glad you gave me the chance to explain. I would have hated for you to leave thinking ill of me.' I could see how serious and earnest he was as he looked at me.

‘Liam, why didn’t you tell me who you were to begin with?’ He looked away for a moment before speaking. ‘I so wish I could have been honest with you from the start. But the condition of my being allowed to have this bachelor party was that I kept my identity secret.’

‘That makes sense.’ He smiled. ‘I’m glad you understand…’ He paused, looking at me intently. ‘What is it?’

‘Just that...it was so nice to just be me with you, even for a short while.’ He stared at his hands before staring back at me again. ‘Not the Crown Prince, just Liam. You don’t know how liberating that is for me,’

I reflected on his words, contemplating how it must feel to have all that expectation placed on you simply for being born into royalty. He was still just a human being like the rest of us.

‘No, I guess I can’t. Our lives are very different. It’d be easy for me to think your life's a breeze, but I imagine it isn’t like the fairytales of childhood have us believe...or is it? I mean, be honest; have you ever woken a princess from eternal sleep with a kiss or battled a dragon to rescue a lady from a tower?’

Liam chuckled. ‘I hope I don’t disappoint when I say I haven’t.’

‘Mmm. You’re not a disappointment...so far.’

‘Is that meant to be a compliment?’ Liam raised an eyebrow in amusement.

I sniggered. ‘Hey, you have to work hard to earn a truly outstanding compliment from me. I make no exceptions...even for princes.’ 

‘Then I shall endeavour to prove myself worthy of such an honour, my lady.’ He kissed my hand again, his eyes never leaving mine.

‘Um… well you still need to explain this situation where you have to choose someone to marry. It sounds a little...odd.'

Liam’s eyes dimmed as he nodded. 'Of course. 

And so he began to explain how the process worked. That all Crown princes were required to choose a bride from a selection of ladies who came from a noble family or had been sponsored by a noble as a suitable candidate to marry the prince.

The ladies would then participate in several events throughout the social season so that he, the king and queen and the press could get to know the candidates and assess their suitability as a contender to be his bride.

‘It will all begin a week from now.’ He looked at me as he finished his explanation. ‘You think it...strange, don’t you?’

‘Well…’ I hesitated, unsure as to whether he would be offended by my honest opinion.

‘‘Please. I will not be offended,’ he said, obviously having an inkling of what I was thinking.

‘Okay, well I get that it must be difficult for someone like yourself to meet women in the normal way. And I’m sure Royal dating apps are thin on the ground, but it just seems so archaic and...weird. .And…’ I paused again. ‘Yes?’ 

‘I noticed you never mentioned love. You said you had to choose a suitable lady to marry...but doesn’t love come into the equation? I mean, what if you don’t love the woman you choose?’

His eyes clouded with sadness. ‘Love is not a priority for a Crown prince when choosing a wife. It’s considered more important that she has the skills and attributes to make an accomplished and effective queen. And this process is how princes have always chosen a wife in Cordonia.’

‘We have something similar here.’ Liam looked at me quizzically. ‘Have you ever heard of The Bachelor?’ Liam shook his head. ‘It’s a reality TV show where a group of women compete to win the heart of an eligible single guy. Do you have an elimination ceremony with roses?’ My tone was filled with humour but Liam’s responding smile did not reach his eyes.

‘Sorry. I thought a joke might help. Epic fail, Naomi.’

It’s okay,’ Liam replied. He looked away and began staring into his drink, an air of resigned despondency enveloping him. I fought the urge to hug him, deciding I needed to change the subject..

‘Hey, what do I know? Lots of countries have unusual customs! I mean in this country people gather every year to wait for a groundhog to appear and predict the weather!’ He looked up at me and I saw his smile begin to return.

‘Anyway, I’ve got an idea that’s better than us sitting here talking about your find-a-wife contest. That’s all happening next week. Let’s enjoy tonight.’

‘What are you suggesting?’

‘It’s a surprise.’

Grabbing my phone, I left the sofa and walked a short distance away as I dialled a number, hoping they would answer and were available. I could see Liam looking at me quizzically and winked at him.

‘Drink up,’ I said as I returned to him with a smile. ‘Where are you taking me?’

‘Do you trust me?’ His eyes shone.

‘I do.’ I held out my hand to him.

‘Then come with me.’ Liam grasped my hand and followed me into the New York night.

‘


	3. Maxwell's Marvellous Idea

I watched Liam staring at his phone with a soft and wistful smile on his face as I brushed my teeth. He'd said very little so far but I knew exactly what (or who) was the cause of that smile.

The air between them had been electric from the moment he'd walked into the bar and they locked eyes. All evening they were checking the other out; coy glances, flirty smiles, Naomi blushing when Liam kissed her hand.

Liam ramped up the royal charm to maximum effect and it had worked like a...charm (heh!) when Naomi agreed to escort us to a club.

He said very little as we waited outside the bar for her but I could see the excitement in his eyes. And then she'd stepped out of the alleyway and we turned as she called us…

Oh man! She was a vision in emerald green. I'd thought she was attractive when she waited on us in the bar, but seeing her out of her uniform...hell, she was gorgeous.

The dress skimmed her curves and displayed her shoulders flatteringly. And she had legs, long shapely legs that had been hiding beneath those baggy black trousers! Strands of her gorgeous copper red hair framed her face and her rich brown eyes were mesmerising…

_Focus, Beaumont._

I've always had a thing for redheads...well apart from she-who-must-not-be-named, a.ka. the Ice queen of Lythikos...oh no. I'd rather date the scary ghost from Stab Specter 4...but Naomi on the other hand…

_Beaumont!_

I'm not ashamed to say my jaw dropped at the sight of her (Drake's too!). Liam and Tariq were more discreet in their appreciation but I couldn't help myself from saying what I was thinking.

Liam was NOT happy with me and had made his disapproval known. I'd apologised to Naomi but not before noticing she seemed flattered by my compliment. She accepted my apology and flashed me a beautiful smile that made my stomach dance the salsa...

  
_AHEM!_

Anyhoo, once we'd safely passed the big, scary giant who guarded the entrance to the club, (and who issued dire warnings of death should we harm one beautiful hair on Naomi's head!) Liam and Naomi headed to the bar and were inseparable the rest of the evening. The three of us left them to it and I took my rightful place upon the dance floor to show New York my awesome Cordonian dance skills.

  
I'd glanced over a few times to see them deep in conversation and the attraction between them was sizzling. My heart pumped faster when I saw Naomi step closer to Liam and lightly touch his arm, a sultry smile appearing as she ran her tongue across her sexy, full lips…

_Stop it!_

And then when I looked again some time later they were gone. I'd headed over to the bar area to look for them but there was no sign, After doing a quick search of the rest of the club and coming up with zilch, I fired a text to Liam.

**_'WHERE ARE YOU????!!!!'_ **

My brain began to go into overdive, imagining myself in an interrogation room, Bastien standing ominously by a selection of sharp and pointy implements of torture as he questioned me on the night I'd lost the Crown Prince of Cordonia in New York…

**_'I'm fine. I'm with Naomi. Sorry for leaving without telling you all. I'll see you back at the hotel.'_ **

**_'PHEW!!!! Now I can stop envisioning my torture and death at hands of Bastien because I lost you!!! Have fun and don't do anything I would do!_ **

**_'Heh! Thank you, Maxwell.'_ **

Relieved, I'd pocketed my phone and gone to tell the others that Liam was fine. Drake didn't look impressed. 'I hope he knows what he's doing.'

'C'mon, this is Liam we're talking about! And Naomi seems like a girl who can take care of herself.’

'Sure. I just don't want to see him get hurt. Or her for that matter.'

I'd shrugged and downed my drink, trying to ignore the little stab of envy as I pictured Naomi in Liam's arms. I'd headed back on the floor to dance my thoughts away.

'So, are you going to show me what's got you smiling like that?' I painted on a grin as I approached Liam, who looked up at me, startled.

'Oh...er...' His cheeks flushed red. _It's not a sexy photo is it?!_

Then he smiled and relaxed, holding out his phone 'Yes, of course.'

'I knew you wouldn't hold out on your old buddy, Maxwell!'

Looking down at the screen I stared at the photo. Naomi and Liam standing closely together, Naomi gazing at the camera whilst pressing a kiss to his cheek. Liam grinning with the look of a lovesick teenager, whilst the Statue of Liberty accompanied them in the background.

'So, that's where you disappeared to! I know you said you wanted to go see it.'

Liam's face lit up as I handed the phone back to him. 'It was Naomi's idea. She called in a favor from a friend and got us on a tour boat so I could see it.'

'Aw man, that's so sweet. Did the two of you have a good night then?'

'It was wonderful.' Liam's smile seemed to brighten even more and his eyes danced with happiness, something I hadn't seen in my buddy for a while.

I stared out the window, trying to ignore the jealousy that reared its head again. _Don't be a douche! Liam deserves this._ 'Naomi seems like a really great girl.'

Liam was looking at the photo again. 'She is.The best.' But then his smile suddenly faded and he placed his phone back into his trouser pocket.

'But now we must return to Cordonia and I must choose myself a wife.'

My heart ached for him then.I hated seeing him like this. He was an amazing person and he deserved to be happy. I approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I know man, this whole thing sucks.' I racked my brains for something to cheer him up. 'At least you got to have an unforgettable night in New York with an amazing, beautiful woman. What a memory to look back on.'

Liam glanced up at me before looking down again, sighing. 'Yes, a memory and nothing more. How I wish it could be more than just that...'

I squeezed his shoulder in sympathy and he patted it. 'Thank you for being such a good friend, Maxwell. You and Drake did an excellent job arranging this weekend for me. I won't forget it.'

Standing up, Liam was back to his usual composed self. 'Come, we must finish getting ready. It will be time to leave for our flight soon.'

I watched him as he left my hotel room and wondered how he did it. How he carefully hid his true feelings and desires, putting them aside for the sake of crown and country. Why couldn't he have both; a wife fit to be queen AND love? Hell, that's what I'd be demanding if I were in his shoes, tradition be damned!

And Naomi would make an awesome queen. I barely knew her but I knew enough to know that. She was feisty, confident, kind and had street smarts. She'd shake things up at court (and they needed shaking up in my opinion!). And she was beautiful. That smile and those warm brown eyes…

_Maxwell!_

And then all the bulbs in my head lit up as if it was Christmas.

_Maxwell, you're a genius!_

'I know, dear fellow, I know!' I said to myself with a grin as I grabbed my phone and dashed out of the room.


End file.
